


9TH AVE, BETWEEN 57TH & 58TH ST. (SNOW, ICE, CHILL, BREEZE)

by Burnadette_dpdl



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnadette_dpdl/pseuds/Burnadette_dpdl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a winter's walk in NY together, Lestat spies something hilarious and tries to explain it to Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	9TH AVE, BETWEEN 57TH & 58TH ST. (SNOW, ICE, CHILL, BREEZE)

**Author's Note:**

> Response to DRABBLE DIMANCHE: WINTER IS COMING.
> 
> To follow the rules for a change, 4 prompts used, and this is exactly 400 words. No spoilers. Could take place in any 20th or 21st century winter in a city.

~ ♦ ~

_We walk at a brisk pace, through the divine calm of the slowly falling snow. Occasionally stealing a glance at Louis, I admire the tiny crystalline snowflakes decorating his disheveled locks. His hands are inaccessible, shoved deeply into his pockets, but he allowed me to slip my arm through his when I feigned a chill at the slight breeze._

_We pass by a sidewalk tableau: several tourists vigorously stroke the manes of a pair of regal carriage horses, and I partially stifle a laugh with my gloved fist._

_Louis makes eye contact for the first time in an hour. “What amuses the brat prince?”_

_Reigning it in, he'd find it vulgar, I reply, “Nothing.”_

_“I like to laugh, too, you know.”_

_“Yeah, right, once in a blue moon!” I give him a playful squeeze. Louis eyes me icily._

_“Ah, leave it, wouldn’t have amused you anyway. My dirty little mind…”_

_“Oh, now you HAVE to tell.”_

_“Is that sarcasm? Are you attempting sarcasm?” This is pushing it, his jaw tightens, but I can't stop now. “I’m so proud of you! It failed, by the way, but do keep trying-”_

_Louis stops. “I'm legitimately curious.”_

_“Well! Since you're legitimately curious...” I toss my hair back. “See those women back there? Petting the carriage horses?” I turn him by the shoulder to face them._

_“Yes, I see them,”_

_“The carriage driver's faces… the angle of the horse’s heads…”_

_“What are you driving at?”_

_“It was … is ... symbolic … fellating.”_

_“What?”_

_Leaning in as if to kiss, “Y'know, 'fellaaayyy-tio.' 'Fellating.' 'To fellate.' ”_

_He gives me a shove. Personal space. “I'm familiar with the word. How did they-”_

_“Mon Dieu!” I toss up my hands. “If it's explained in such minute detail, it’s not funny anymore.”_

_“No, let me try… So you were thinking… that...” he begins._

_“Yes?”_

_“...that the way they're stroking those horses …”_

_I bite my lip, starting to laugh again. “...and that the drivers above the animals are watching so smugly…”_

_“Yeees…?”_

_His face lights up, his hands rush to cover his mouth, “I see it… ha ha ha! I see it…”_

_As he laughs, heartily now, I seize the opportunity to run a finger along his cheek, “Ah, so you ARE capable of laughter.”_

_“Once in a blue moon…”_

~ ♦ ~


End file.
